


Villian

by Sairuhbby



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: (of Sigyn), F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairuhbby/pseuds/Sairuhbby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki seeks to begin Ragnarok with the help of his ever-faithful wife.<br/>Dedicated to/for Cassie. Many aspects other than the main character were inspired by our conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bounty Hunt

Beep-beep. Beep-beep. Beep-beep. Whack.

“You had better be getting up, Cassie!”

“Nnnnnnnkfffuh!”

“CASSANDRA!”

Sighing largely, Cassie threw the blankets off and forced herself to push her feet to the floor and stand on them. She stretched and yawned deeply, her _Thor_ tee pulling up to reveal the top of her Superman pajama pants. When she finished, she pulled her shirt back down and headed out of her room for the kitchen to show her mother that she had risen from her dead sleep.

Cassie entered the kitchen where her mother had set out cereal in a bowl, milk, and a spoon for her. Grumpy and grumbling, she poured the milk and set it back in the refrigerator. Her bother walked in with a mischievous expression ready to annoy, as usual. _Great_ , she thought to herself.

Between the unappealing breakfast and inevitable annoyance, Cassie decided that the warm weather that remained of the Indian summer was great for breakfast outside, _alone_. Yet another sigh escaped her as she picked up the bowl with its sloshing contents and headed outside.

After closing the door behind her, Cassie headed for the grass and sat down in the sun against the house. The sunshine was warm and welcome as it relaxed her frayed nerves. A light breeze sent a chill through her, but it felt pleasant. Once again, Cassie sighed - this time with relief. She was about to take her first bite when she heard something odd. Someone was chuckling darkly and not too far away.

Someone she couldn’t see.

“Who’s there?” she shouted. He – or at least she thought so– had sounded close. Her curiosity pulled her to her feet, and Cassie walked to the corner of her house and peeked around the corner.

Nothing unusual to see there. She frowned and scrunched her brows together.

“Hello, _dearest Sigyn_ … Fancy meeting you here,” put forth by a deep, gravelly voice Cassie had never heard before.

Suddenly, she sensed a monstrous presence behind her. Her light brown hair flew outward as she whipped around at the sound of the strange voice. Her green eyes grew wide.

The being towered over her short stature; he must have been seven feet tall. All that covered him was a black garment resembling a shredded skirt. However, none of these details disturbed her quite as much as the royal blue skin and solid, glowing red eyes. It was standing in a nonchalant manner, holding its fingertips together in front of itself, and grinning like a madman.

“Who’s Sigyn?” Cassie asked, despite her rising fear.

His skin rose where eyebrows would have been - he was surprised. “So he’s not found you yet?”

Her puzzled look confirmed his theory. “Who hasn’t found me?”

That insane grin returned. “It doesn’t matter anymore.”

Alarms began ringing in Cassie’s mind. “What, exactly, do you mean by that? And who _are_ you?” Her heart beat a mile a minute and her fists were clenched. She planted her feet in the ground firmly. Whatever he had planned wasn’t going to happen without a fight.

“My, my, Sigyn. You have earned your name haven’t you? But wait! You don’t even know your name,” he said calmly with a finger at his mouth. His expression became serene, like the calm before the storm.

“My _name _is _Cassie_ ,” she retorted snidely.__

“ _Cassie_ ,” the cobalt giant considered the name for a moment. “Short for Cassandra, yes?”

All he got in response from her was a silent glare. He took that as an affirmative.

“Alright, Cassie… You may call me Cairomir, or Cai, if that should please you. Clear your schedule and pack your bags. We’re going on a little trip,” a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, “permanently.”

How cliché. The big, bad man was here to kidnap her.

“I’m not going anywhere with you, Cai,” Cassie sneered.

Cai sniggered. “Your resistance is amusing, small one. However, I do not have time for it.” With this, he swung at her quickly, but his force was controlled – he was aiming to stun, not to kill.

When Cassie saw him raise his arm to hit her she dropped into a crouch and swung her leg out to kick her foe in the shin. She gasped in shock, having learned why the gargantuan being was blue. He was as cold as ice.

Malevolent countenance spread on the bohemian’s face. “Too cold for you?”

“What _are_ you?” Cassie stammered back.

“A frost giant, and a very lucky one at that. Odin has a large reward for anyone who brings the reincarnation of his daughter-in-law to him before his son finds her.”

“None of that makes any sense. Whoever it is that you think I am, isn’t me. You’re way off. Just… just go.”

Those were her last words as Midgardian Cassie.


	2. Dreaming in Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a dream Cassie has whilst knocked out by the frost giant, hence the italics.

_Light-hearted conversation mingled with the sounds of ancient strings and woodwinds. Joy and amiable cheer consumed the atmosphere. Every soul with reach of the gossip for the gala had been invited and was in attendance. This was the ball of the century. How could anyone feel down here?_

_In the corner sat a maiden made of men’s fantasies. Her skin was pale and smooth; her oak-colored hair hung in a braid down her back, woven with ribbons and flowers. On her face were high cheekbones and eyes the color of sapphire stones. A simple, elegant, white summer dress was fitted to her slender frame, which had undeniable and understated curves. Only one element of her appearance was off-putting. She was gloomy._

_Her name is Sigyn, and her mother expected her to find a husband here among this lot of highly revered gods and men who were all excellent at the same task – getting spirited on mead. Sigyn is a lady of intelligence and skill who felt destined to do more than symbolize an aspect of the Midgardian realm and please a drunk. The likelihood of the latter happening brought her spirits down to their present state._

_“Well,” she thought to herself with a sigh, “I have to at least make it look like I tried to obtain a man.”_

_Young Lady Sigyn was about to stand when she caught the eye of a boy her age who had been eyeing her. Surprised, she rose and headed in his direction. She had nearly reached him when she lost track of him._

_“Hmph,” she mused. “Could it be my imagination, or was that a son of Odin staring at me? The one who does magics and tricks?” Sigyn’s brow furrowed. Before the night was over, she’d find him again. She recounted his appearance. Dark, slicked back hair. Equally pale complexion and high cheek bones. Mysterious blue-green eyes. Tall stature with a reserved air. Royal, but not pompous. Ugh, he was gorgeous._

_Slowly making her way back to the seat she’d had, Sigyn found a doorway and decided to explore. After all, the entire property was open. Voices carried through a cracked door, one upset and one amused._

_“I saw the way you looked at that maiden, brother. You cannot deny that she is fair,” said a taunting, bass voice._

_“Brother, you are not king yet, therefore you do not know nearly as much as Odin or even myself,” asserted a second voice slightly higher in pitch. A baritone._

_“Ah, but dearest brother, if there is one thing I know more than you, Loki, it is maidens,” teased the first voice again. Sigyn knew it must be Thor, son of Odin and bringer of storms._

_“Alright, Thor. She is astonishingly full of beauty. Can we change the subject now?” That must be Loki, after all._

_“Nay, you must have her!”_

_“Thor, I don’t -”_

_“Come now! She is the only maiden that has caught the eye of my brother; therefore he shall have her at once!”_

_An exasperated sigh sounded through the door. At once, Sigyn realized the significance of what she’d just overheard. She would have a husband that was educated and would be respectful towards her in public places._

_She was getting everything she wanted._

_Footsteps sounded, and they were getting closer. Quickly, Sigyn darted further down the hall and slowed down as if their conversation hadn’t caught her attention and stopped her._

_Now she was walking on air. If she stepped in the right places, she felt she’d stay in the clouds forever._

* * *

“What a weird dream,” Cassie thought to herself. “Could that have been me in the past?” Eyes still closed, she considered how real it had felt, like a memory. _I am Sigyn._ No, no way – it couldn’t be true. It was just a crazy dream, just like that weird monster she remembered. Her chest heaved a heavy sigh. “Might as well get up and get ready. No use in lying here over-thinking a dream.” She opened her eyes.

What she saw when her vision cleared was breathtaking. Sunlight streamed into the room and bounced off of golden and silver gadgets and weaponry throughout the room. Each wall was high and far – this had to be a royal bedchamber… It was so large. The bed she was in had golden bedposts and a green canopy. Everything Cassie laid her eyes on was visually lavish and vividly real.

_Am I still asleep?_ Yawning, she rubbed her eyes and stretched. Then she realized her clothes had been replaced with silky, jade green lingerie. The silk was soft against her skin.

_Soft_. You don’t sense that kind of detail in a dream. Her present reality crashed into her senses. _Crap! If this is all real… where am I?_

Footsteps sounded through the door. Someone was coming to see her.

She watched the door open. A medium-size woman, clad in leather like some sort of rocker ninja warrior, walked in with swift confidence and stopped at the edge of the bed.

“Lady Sigyn-”

“Cassie.” No matter who this woman was, she was going to call her Cassie until _Cassie_ believed otherwise.

The warrior’s eyebrows scrunched together for a moment, showing confusion on her lovely face. “I was told that you are the reincarnate of Lady Sigyn.”

“So was I.”

“Well then, Lady Cassie, my husband, Thor and I, Sif, request your presence at supper this evening. This will be a formal event, and your attire is to be brought to you as soon as it is ready.”

Thor? Sif?

“I trust that you will be in attendance. No one wishes for the wrath of Thor or myself.”

“Alright, I’ll be there.”

Sif nodded. “Good. I hope that we can clear up any confusion there that you might be having.” She hinted at a smile.

“I hope so, too.”

“Your wear will be here shortly, and supper will be within the hour.” With another nod, Sif turned and headed out the door, closing it behind her.

Cassie fell back onto the bed. “I don’t know what to think anymore.”


	3. The Royal Treatment

Two small women– they might have been mother and daughter – brought Cassie her evening wear. One held a spring green over-the-shoulder, knee-length dress cinched at the waist. Anyone who’d grown up in Cassie’s day and age would’ve mistakenly called it a toga. The other, younger-looking one had an off-white sack tied at the top and a pair of ballet flats of an ashy shade.

“For you, Lady Sigyn. My daughter and I have worked since your arrival. I hope they are to your liking,” offered the older of the two. She held the dress tentatively forward and motioned her daughter to do the same.

Cassie looked them over. _Are they servants?_

The mother raised her head, revealing a concerned expression. “Are these garments not satisfactory?”

Shaking her thoughts off, Cassie responded, “No! I mean, yes! I love them. Thank you.” She gave the pair a reassuring smile.

She watched the girl’s eyes light up. “Really? You like them?”

Her mother glared at her. Cassie guessed it was likely improper for a child to speak out of turn.

“Of course, sweetheart!” Interjected Cassie before the mother could reprimand the girl. After all, preteen girls don’t come much cuter than this one. “I can’t wait to wear it.”

Saved from her mother’s wrath, the girl’s eyes widened at the thought that a _royal_ wanted to wear _her_ handiwork. Smiling like a kid on her way to Disney World – if she even knew what that was – she exclaimed, “I can’t wait to see you in it!”

Mother Seamstress rolled her eyes, a bit embarrassed and a little humored. “Come, Ota, there is other work to be done.”

Reluctantly, Ota sighed and turned away.

“Will I be seeing you again?” called Cassie.

The mother paused to turn, curtsy, and reply, “Yes, my daughter and I will be preparing your wardrobe while you are here, milady.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll be seeing you again then. Soon, I hope.” She winked.

“Yes, milady.” Clearly the seamstress wasn’t familiar with winking since she had given Cassie an odd look. She turned to leave.

“Farewell, milady!” shouted Ota from the hall.

“Farewell!”

* * *

“This dress really is gorgeous,” Cassie mused, twirling in front of the floor-length mirror. “And these shoes are the perfect size. Loki would love to see me in this. Not that I’d be wearing it very long.” A giggle escaped and she clamped her hand over her mouth. _What did I just say?_

_Rap tap-tap._

“Eep!” she muted her squeal. “Come in!”

The door cracked and a big, bearded man, tall but still human-looking, stepped halfway in the door. Clad in armor, _he surely must be another warrior_.

“Sigyn,” the warrior nodded formally. “I have come to escort you down to supper.”

She stared at the stranger blankly. Was she supposed to recognize him?

“Are you not ready?” he asked.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I’m ready. Let’s go,” Cassie stammered and abashedly hurried over to the door.

While the warrior’s size was intimidating, he was truly a gentleman. How often had men offered her their arm?

“Has your stay in Asgard been pleasant thus far?” he asked as they started down the hall.

_Asgard? But that isn’t real…_

When Cassie didn’t answer, the warrior turned to look at her. He had the stern eyes of a man that had seen the horrible things people resort to in battle. Yes, this man was a warrior.

“Yes, everything has been wonderful, thank you, but I’m afraid I don’t know what’s going on here,” she said.

Quite puzzled, her escort said, “What mean you?”

“Well, I don’t know where I am or who anyone is here. I was kidnapped this morning by a giant blue creature, and he and everyone else now keeps calling me Sigyn,” she blurted.

He looked at her curiously. “You know not who you are?”

“No,” Cassie shook her head, “I’m Cassandra Thompson, or Cassie for short.”

“Sif stated you had not recovered your memories, but I thought surely some had returned. Either Thor or Lady Sif shall explain the past you cannot seem to recall.”

That was that. They walked together through the elegant corridors of the palace. Everywhere Cassie looked reminded her of the royal homes she’d seen in movies and books. Beautiful tapestries and paintings covered the ancient, well cared for walls. One passage even had old suits of armor and weaponry though it was nothing like she’d been exposed to before. Things were set up the way she thought a king’s palace would be, but the objects’ fashions and styles seemed to be foreign if not otherworldly.

After some time, Cassie and the warrior came upon an enormous dining hall with high windows and the biggest chandelier she’d ever seen. A feast was laid out on a long, ovular table of gold, and six people were seated. At the head of the table was a white haired, bearded man with a gold-plated eye patch over his right eye. This man was likely the king. “What did they say in _Thor?_ Odin?” Cassie wondered. “Yes, this must be Odin.” To his left was a blonde of an aged beauty who wore a crown. Frigga? To Odin’s right was a buff, blond man in armor with a mallet. Probably Thor. Further down the table, Cassie recognized Sif, the dark-haired warrior she’d seen earlier, and two other men. These last men were likely warriors themselves. Next to Sif sat a bearded blond. His hair was the shortest of the men’s – every other man’s hair was longer than hers – and he had a touch of a “player” aura around him. If Marvel had portrayed the warriors three correctly, that was Fandral the dashing, next to him was Hogun the grim, and her escort was Volstagg.

Though she could easily deduce the identities of her dinner companions, their calling her Sigyn constantly was still a mystery.

“Sister!” exclaimed the assumed Thor as he jumped up from his seat and started towards Cassie with his arms out. His bass voice (like the one she’d overheard in her dream) had a brash quality, and when he stood, she saw that he was nearly as tall and intimidating as the giant that had brought her. Still, there was a warm smile under his blonde beard that assuaged her fear and helped her step forward into Thor’s crushing bear hug. _Good Lord, he’s strong._

“I am happy see you again, Sigyn,” he said as he released his grip to clasp her shoulders. “It has been many a year since we have been company to each other. Allfather has had this feast prepared in honor of your return! Sit anywhere you like.”

“That is very kind of him. Give him my thanks.”

“Thank him yourself, sister,” Thor said, gesturing toward the head of the table.

Cassie’s eyes wondered over to “Allfather.” He smiled amusedly and said, “We all wish to welcome you home in Asgard, Sigyn.”

“Thank you, Allfather.” She bowed her head politely.

“Shall we feast?” asserted Volstagg.

“Let us begin!” agreed Allfather.

* * *

Every flavor at dinner was foreign, but equally delicious. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Cassie had a strange feeling she’d tasted these foods before.

Conversation at the table was easy going at first. Thor talked of his day’s business, and Sif revealed all the bluffs he’d made, making two of her warriors laugh vicariously. However, the one Cassie thought to be Hugun never even grinned. _How strange._

Eventually, the topic turned to Cassie. She apologized for not remembering a thing or person – upon which everyone reintroduced themselves, and asked of her life on Midgard, as they called it, and a recount her experience with Cairomir.

“Typical frost giant,” commented Hogun, shaking his head.

Sif asked if she’d recalled any memories since their earlier chat.

“Not really,” Cassie replied. “But there was this one dream I had before I woke up here.”

“A dream?” inquired Odin. “Dreams tell us many things about ourselves. What was your dream?”

So, Cassie told them the dream she’d had about the party and eavesdropping on Thor and Loki.

Thor looked astonished. “I remember having that conversation! Loki was beside himself due to your beauty.”

“Quite a sneaky young maiden you were,” joked Volstagg.

“A good a match for Loki,” Fandral quipped.

“He could use the competition,” added Hogun.

Sif looked to her left at her warriors. “Enough.”

Odin appeared thoughtful. “So, Cassandra, are you still in doubt of your past here?”

Everyone across the table looked confusedly at Odin and then to Cassie for an answer.

“W-well,” she stammered, “I’m just really not sure about anything yet.”

“Perhaps your dreams will reveal more to you this evening,” offered the Allfather.

“That would be nice,” Cassie agreed.

“For now until bed, I say we drink! How about a toast for my returned sister?” suggested Thor.

Cassie nodded. “Why not?”

“Cheers everyone!” shouted Thor.

“Cheers!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, other characters come in before Loki. He IS a main character but not THE main character.


	4. Vertigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-explicit dream sex. Then plot things.

_This time, Sigyn was in lingerie and alight with joy. Her hair hung down over her shoulders like a brown waterfall. She wore a smile on her mouth and in her bright green eyes. Candles lit the room with a gentle glow, bringing extra softness to Sigyn’s complexion. Green sheets surrounded her, threatening to hide her beauty from Loki while the lingerie hyped his desire to see every curve and plain she had to offer. A beautiful bride, indeed._

_“Sigyn, you look absolutely… wonderful,” Loki stated, nearly speechless. After all those years of reclusion, it was hard for him to believe anyone wanted him around at all, let alone permanently. Yet, here was Sigyn, his new bride, in his – nay, their – bed._

_“Thank you, my love.” Sigyn said. Grinning, she pulled back the covers on the other side of the bed and patted the exposed mattress. “Now, please, do join me in bed.”_

_Nerves erupted in Loki beneath his loose black shirt. Despite what the others may have said, the god of mischief is quite capable of loving and wanting to please someone other than himself._

_He smirked back, his trademark. “Yes, dear.” Stepping forward carefully, aware of his nerves and the pressure to perform, Loki pulled his hands out of the pockets of his green leather pants. Still, Loki kept moving – he did want this, after all, and Sigyn… her presence was so warm and comforting, a force not to be reckoned with._

_Loki’s tentative progression changed Sigyn’s expression from seduction to sweetness. As composed as he was with others, one would never guess that he’d second-guess himself. Only Sigyn was allowed to see this gentle love, this vulnerability for her. Had the Beatles’ song “All You Need is Love” already been written and recorded at the time, it would’ve reminded her of him._

_Besides Frigga, Sigyn was the only being who’d ever loved Loki unconditionally, and they were each others’ top priorities, unequalled by any other. Loki hadn’t had that before. This was absolutely new, and he wanted everything to be perfect for his Sigyn._

_Reaching the bed, Loki climbed in and seated himself against Sigyn’s side. He took her hand and told her that he loved her and she meant the world to him.  Sigyn looked into his eyes to convey her own love for him. She reached up to caress Loki’s face and turned it towards her, raising herself up on her other hand to close the distance between their lips._

_First gently, then with building intensity, they kissed. Loki leaned down to set Sigyn back onto the bed, leaning over her. She inhaled and exhaled deeply while he ran a hand along the curves of her torso and upper thigh. Pulling up on his shirt, Sigyn began to make her way around Loki’s face to the curve of his neck with just a pinch of teeth in each every kiss. This sent a shiver down his spine, thus making him breathe just as heavily as she had._

_His wife smiled against his skin. While she was newer to this, Sigyn was twice, possibly thrice, as eager. Sure, she was his – she had been for some time now – but now, he was undeniably hers._

_With a great tug, Sigyn pulled Loki’s shirt off. Loki brought his face down to hers, kissed her quickly and started towards her bra. He could have easily magic-ed it away, but what fun was that? Firmly kissing over the tops of her breasts, Loki reached under Sigyn to unclasp the brassiere. Sigyn’s breathing came hard as he clamped the undergarment with his teeth and pulled it off. Cast off, the top piece of lingerie crumpled on the cool floor while things heated up faster in the bed._

_While Loki was heartily enjoying the swell of Sigyn’s chest, Sigyn had her fingers entwined in his black tresses, and her breath was coming harder and faster with every new action of her husband’s. Every few breaths a small noise escaped her, almost a moan, yet so soft it was hardly audible. Oh yes, she was enjoying herself, but she wasn’t about to let Loki do all the work._

_Satisfied with his work on Sigyn’s breasts, Loki shifted upward to kiss his wife on the mouth and let a hand stay down, trailing further… when Sigyn pushed him away. He was about to question her when she rolled over atop him and situated herself at the top of his trousers. She smirked mischievously and leaned forward to start her trail of kisses on his mouth. They were both grinning when their lips met once more._

_Sigyn worked her way down slowly, taking the time to trace his features with her hands and her tongue. Her fingers laid over the buttons of his trousers, her palm cupping the bulge that was surely painful in the leather pants._

_“Men,” she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes internally. “Learn to think ahead for Odin’s sake!”_

_Easily, she unbuttoned his pants and wiggled her way down to pull them off. Another article of clothing was tossed on the floor, nearly sizzling from the change of heat._

_While Sigyn was already by Loki’s feet, she proceeded to tug his shorts down as well, deciding to save herself some trouble later. As she tossed the drawers aside, she felt her panties vanish. She looked up at Loki to see his mischievous grin and shook her head._

_“Impatient, dear?” she asked._

_“Just a bit of fun, really.” If anyone says the god of mischief doesn’t have a sense of humor, they’re lying._

_Not forgetting why she’d been down at Loki’s feet in the first place, Sigyn crawled forward and paused with her head raised over his throbbing organ. She smiled and lowered her head to take him in her mouth. Her hands wrapped gently around the base and she experimented with what she thought would be pleasurable for him. Based on the moans that emerged from Loki, she concluded that she’d done well and headed back up._

_Loki grabbed her when she got back up there and rolled over on his side. One arm stayed under her torso and across her back to keep her against him, and the other went down her side and pulled Sigyn’s leg over his hip. He pressed his mouth against hers and slipped his hand over her leg, between her thighs. Gentle at first, Loki teased Sigyn by pinching her skin lightly and running a finger along her crease. When she let out a deep moan, he finally slipped his fingers inside to show her the kinds of magic his hands could_ really _do._

_Sigyn’s breath came fast and hard again, and she was moaning more frequently and increasingly louder. Suddenly, she was shaking with pleasure and smiling like nobody’s business. Just when she thought it couldn’t possibly get any better, Loki pulled his hand away and rolled over on top of her._

_“Are you ready, my dear?”_

_“Yes!” Her legs were spread beneath him already. She grabbed his sides, ready for a wild ride._

_He grabbed himself and pushed against her gently at first and then with increasing force. Sigyn was very much a maiden, but the slickness from her previous orgasm made going in easier._

_“Oh!” Sigyn gasped. As a maiden, she’d known it’d be a tight fit, but she had underestimated how tight the fit would be._

_Looking up at her gasp, Loki opened his mouth to ask if she was alright when Sigyn cut him off and told him to keep going. He was pretty sure she wasn’t aware of her nails digging into his sides like thorns, but that might be better if she didn’t know. She might stop otherwise._

_Having her consent, he pushed forward. Both of them were still breathing heavily. He leaned back over her and moved his hips slowly to let her feel the sensation fully. After a couple moments ,she asked for more._

_He thrust deeper and felt her arch against him, clasping his sides harder. Then he picked up speed and intensity. Sigyn arched and moaned wildly. A while later he slowed down, sort of teasing her with the sensitivity of a slow rhythm._

_“Loki,” she breathed._

_“My Sigyn,” he said, “ready for the big finish?”_

_“Yes!” she screamed._

_Once more, Loki picked up the fast rhythm and took it faster and harder. He and Sigyn both grunted and moaned in pleasure. Towards the end, Sigyn began shaking wildly and further soaked her wet sheets and husband. When it happened again, Loki also finished and slowed down to halt and pulled out._

_Panting like dogs, they were finished, for the time being. Loki rolled off to the side, next to a still twitching Sigyn. He looked over and chuckled at her lack of control. She calmed down after a moment, and rolled over to lay her head on his chest. Loki wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead._

_“Goodnight, my love.”_

_“Goodnight.”_

_They drifted off to sleep, smiling, satisfied, and very much in love._

* * *

Cassie awoke in a sticky sweat. This new dream-memory had given her an active sleep; she’d been moving constantly. Its intensity was enough that each shift of her hips reminded her of the heat. Having still been pure in this life, the slimy sensation between Cassie’s thighs felt dirty and disgusting to her.

“Ugh.” Unused to sexual aftermath – as opposed to simple urges – Cassie was uncomfortable in this state. She grabbed the clothes Ota had brought before sunrise and headed for the full bath attached to the room.

Fresh and clean from her shower, Cassie was ready to tackle the mysteries of her newfound past. Last night had left her feeling more connected to Sigyn than before. Like the first dream, she’d felt every sensation of being there. More than sights and sounds, Cassie had smelled every scent, tasted Loki, and felt the fabrics (among other things) against her skin. Beyond even that, she’d felt each emotion as her own. Actually _being_ Sigyn still seemed far-fetched, but there was no denying that, at the very least, the two were strongly connected.

Once Cassie started to let this idea sink in, questions flooded her mind. _What had happened the rest of her life? Did she have kids? How long had it been since she died until I was born? Are there any kids or grandkids? How does a goddess die in the first place? How has Loki been dealing with her death? Is he still around? Is he looking for me?_

She sat down on the bed under the weight of her thoughts and held her head in her hands. Then the biggest point hit her hard.

_What’s next?_

Thundering footsteps brought Cassie back to reality as they grew louder and closer. They were running down the hall in her direction, and judging by the racket they made, there were a few people – maybe five or six – in heavy footwear. The pace slowed and came to a stop on the other side of her double doors.

Cassie’s eyes grew wide as the doorknob turned and the door opened without authorization. Good thing she’d showered and dressed.

“Sigyn!” came Thor’s booming bass, ripe with urgency. He ran straight to her and grabbed her shoulders tightly. “Heimdall says we must rush to Midgard. Loki is looking for you. He has discovered where you were and came to get you. When he did not find you and your mother did not aid him, he grew angry and violent. She is alive and hospitalized, but your home is a wreck. We must go quickly.”

After last night’s dream, Cassie could hardly believe Loki could be so harsh to someone that loved him. She understood his right to be frustrated, but didn’t he know that her mother was less clued in than she? Surely –

“We must leave quickly.”

“Alright,” she said, yanked from her thoughts once again. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Traveling on the bifrost was surreal. One moment you’re standing in a golden dome, and the next you’re in motion but somehow weightless. The time between realms was only seconds long, but Cassie would never forget an experience like that.

Back on Earth, the first place Thor directed the group to was the closest S.H.I.E.L.D. building where the other Avengers were already assembled.

“Am I dreaming again?” Cassie pondered. She pinched herself. Nope, this was real.

Really meeting the Avengers was a dream come true. Every hero was exactly that. Although… Tony Stark had a bigger grudge against Loki than the others. Something about a window?

“What’s the god of pranks up to now?” asked a hung over Iron Man, smirking to himself.

“We’re not really sure, Tony. All we know is that he has attacked a woman and destroyed her home.  The woman said he was looking for a woman named Sigyn and had kept insisting that her daughter was his wife. Now he’s gone into the hospital and taken her. And we know where her home is,” responded Steve Rodgers, the first Avenger, and proceeded to read the address off a scrap of paper.

“OHMAHGAHD, THAT’S MY HOUSE!” Cassie screeched at the top of her lungs, nearly fainting. Thor reached over quickly and grabbed her around her torso to keep her upright.

“Calm yourself, sister!” he chuckled. For a warrior, the god was _very_ laid back. “Your mother will be fine when we get her back, and the house will be restored.”

The others looked between Cassie and Thor curiously.

Sif spoke up. “This woman is the one Loki is searching for.”

Cassie’s muscles froze as every gaze in the room turned to her.

“Ah, yes! My friends, this is Sigyn, wife of my brother. Her life was laid down years ago, and now she has returned!” Thor professed. He seemed to be even louder up close.

Heads nodded while Cassie waved awkwardly. She made a mental note to ask Thor about the past later. It felt rather odd to take on this title without really knowing anything about it.

Tony considered Cassie a moment and turned to Thor. “So Loki’s on a rampage looking for her, and you’ve had her the whole time. Is that right?”

“Not the entire time, no,” Thor retorted. “She was brought into Asgard yesterday afternoon, hours before Loki went to her home. I have brought her here because whatever seems to be the problem is for her and Loki to resolve. Whenever we get to him, we’ll tell him that Sigyn is fine and with us, and he can come see her.”

“Won’t he be upset that you have her?” suggested Natasha, the Black Widow.

“I certainly would be,” added Tony.

“We’re just gonna have to find out,” Steve inserted. “Loki won’t stop until he at least talks to her, and we can’t just abandon her and leave him to his devices.”

Bruce Banner, the Hulk, spoke up. “How are we going to find out if we don’t have means of contacting him?”

Everyone looked around at each other, hoping someone had an idea.

“The house is a mess, but did Loki take anything?” Natasha asked Steve.

“Not that I know of,” he said.

“Maybe there’s a hint to where he might’ve gone.”

“Possibly.”

“Actually,” Cassie spoke up, “I’d kinda like to see my house.”

Steve looked at her and smiled gently. “I don’t see why we can’t go there. You can salvage some things for your stay with us, and we’ll search for clues.”

Cassie smiled back and nodded. “Thank you. I’d like that very much.”

“Alright,” sighed Tony, “I’ll get the car.”


	5. Remember Who You Are...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOKI!

It turned out that not all of the Avengers were going. Agent Coulson had deemed it unnecessary. So Bruce drove Steve, Thor, and Cassie. Tony had been expected to take them, but his busy schedule and reluctance motivated the Hulk to volunteer. In response, Thor grinned and slapped him on his back saying, “Thank you, dear friend.” Steve volunteered as well – he was eager to help a lady from his hometown, Loki’s wife or no.

As much as Cassie had loved the Avengers beforehand, she couldn’t curb her quietness. She wasn’t entirely silent, though; Bruce needed her directions. Thor was every bit a chatty Cathy in the back seat telling his old pal Captain America about his leave to Asgard. Cap wasn’t listening too closely – or at all, really – he was curious to hear “Sigyn’s” tales. Since he’d awoken in modern New York earlier this year, most of the people he’d met had an aura of egocentricity about them that he felt unfamiliar with. This Sigyn, she had a sense of decency about her that seemed otherwise dead in the 21st century.

“So, Sigyn,” began Bruce, “How did you get into Asgard?” He was just as curious as his nationalist comrade.

To Cassie’s (and Steve’s) relief, Thor overheard Bruce’s question (how _anyone_ heard _anything_ over the sounds of Thor, no one really knew) and shifted gears to tell his side of Cassie’s tale.

“I was just getting to that story myself, Bruce!”

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head. He knew that the thunder god was a big lug at heart, but his heart hardly had a chance to beat out his ego. “No wonder Natasha calls him an oaf most of the time,” he mused to himself.

“My father knew that Sigyn’s reincarnation would be of age soon, so he put out a reward for her retrieval, knowing Loki would be after her soon. He had hopes that Sigyn’s participation could make an easier bargain with Loki.

“On the next mourn a frost giant arrived with Sigyn over his shoulder as a fresh kill. Father inspected her to find her healthy, and upon seeing her to be so, he gave the Jotun the promised gold and mead.”

“Over his shoulder?” Steve was clearly puzzled.

“Yea, she was unconscious. The giant had knocked her clear over the head! Said she would not go otherwise. Sigyn’s a tough one.” Thor chuckled and gave Cassie a rough pat on the shoulder. “Always was a strong spirit, this one.”

Bruce glanced over to Cassie, giving her a look of approval. She lowered her head as her cheeks began to flush.

“I wouldn’t have gone willingly, either,” he said.

Cassie looked over at the driver between strands of hair, fully aware of the heat in her cheeks. “Thanks.”

He smiled with his eyes on the road. After a moment, he pulled the car over and parked. “We’re here.”

With her insides suddenly feeling hollow, Cassie drew her head up and looked out the window. What she saw wasn’t right. It wasn’t right at all.

“This isn’t my house.” It was on the same block, but this lot was several houses down. “You passed it. It’s all the way ba-”

Her breath froze in her throat. Bruce had driven past her house to find a place to _park_. Squad cars and news vans consumed the immediate area, and a large crowd was gathered around her yard, kept back by police. Cassie went frozen. She felt a hand on her arm, squeezing gently despite its massiveness.

“Breathe, sister.”

Closing her eyes, Cassie leaned back into her seat and took one deep, shaky breath, and then another, more fluid one.

Thor didn’t move, and no one spoke for a moment. Cassie put her hand over Thor’s. Turning her head to look at her brother-in-law, she mouthed “Thanks.” He nodded in reply.

Though Cassie’s group was a part of the Mighty Avengers, she knew they weren’t going anywhere from that moment without her signal. Bruce’s sensitivity, Thor’s sentimentality, and Steve’s sympathy made the men reluctant to move forward with an emotionally upset woman. She appreciated their concern, but it was only delaying the inevitable.

Cassie gave Thor’s hand a small pat and said, “I guess we’d better get going.”

Without another word, everyone agreed and began opening their doors. As they arose from the car, the crowd started to notice their arrival mainly because of Cap’s and Thor’s costumes and massive frames.  Even three houses down the street, they were an unmistakable group. The policemen finally noticed them and began clearing a path through the crowd.

“Wait, who’s that girl?” a voice came through noise.

“A new Avenger?”

“Hey! What’s your name?” a reporter asked.

Just as the roaring crowd began to question Cassie’s presence, the officers engulfed their group and pushed them forward into the police-taped path. There wasn’t very much further to the edge of Cassie’s lawn. When she touched foot on her own grass, she noticed her cereal bowl was exactly where she’d left it. _God forbid anyone else clean up around here_.

The door was wide open, guarded by the chief of police. “You three,” he said, gesturing to her male ensemble, “are cleared. You, however,” he looked over the top of his sunglasses at Cassie, “are not.”

 _This is not his lucky day_. Cassie was about to verbally attack when Steve stepped in.

“Agent Coulson should have called you. This ‘girl’ lives here and will be aiding our investigation. Since this crime scene is S.H.I.E.L.D. territory, you and yours will no longer be needed here, chief. Though, I’m sure you’ve been doing a fine job.”

She couldn’t help the smug grin creeping across her face.

“But,” Bruce inserted, “we may need you here for crowd control.”

Sighing heavily through his nose, the chief turned and spoke into the walkie-talkie on his shoulder. “Alright, men, clear out and leave everything for S.H.I.E.L.D. and their men in tights here.”

The police crew filed past on its way out, and Cassie finally got the chance to see what’d happened. While the yard had been untouched, every room in the house was… _spotless._ Loki had _cleaned_ during his time here. He’d even cleaned out the litter box…

“Rajah!”

“What sort of Midgardian thing is that?” Thor asked, nudging Bruce.

Bruce could only shrug.

“Rajah!” Cassie called again through the house, beginning to pace about. “Rajah!”

_He’s gone._

“Sigyn,” Thor came up behind her, “What is a ‘Rajah’?”

“My cat,” she answered. “Rajah!”

“Is that some sort of pet?”

She only nodded her head and continued calling. Then she took a deep breath to calm herself. They’d put her dad and brother in protective services; it was likely they’d taken the cat, too.

After that, the four of them wandered the house looking for whatever might have been out of sorts. Steve usually checked the rooms first, checking for any mischievous gods that might be lurking around. When each room was cleared, Steve told Cassie to grab whatever she wanted to take with her;  she was going to be staying with them a while.

“Alright,” she said and turned to open the door. There, centered on her pillow, was something Steve had neglected to mention – her Loki figurine. All she could do was chuff at it and roll her eyes. He _would_ leave that out.

Cassie sighed and decided to start moving. She grabbed every toiletry, piece of clothing, and electronic she wanted to take. Satisfied with her pickings, Cassie opened the closet door to grab her suit case. An orange blur darted out and started rubbing against her legs… and purring.

“Rajah!” Cassie squealed delightedly and picked up her cat. She held him close while he purred against her happily.

“Somebody missed me,” she smiled.

“Meow!” He nuzzled against her.

“I bet you were in there the whole time I was gone weren’t you? Poor baby.”

Rajah only answered with more purring.

…The Avengers were going to have a cat as long as they had a Cassie.

After letting Rajah rub himself and purr a while, Cassie set him down on the bed and turned to get her suitcase. He watched silently as she packed everything, deciding to toss Loki in at the very last. She could’ve sworn he’d grinned at that last addition.

She sat down on the edge of her bed next to her suitcase and let her head fall into her hands. This was big. Rajah meowed at her, and she reached out to pet him without really looking. Then he started batting at her. Somehow it wasn’t playful. Cassie looked over and saw Rajah’s expectant look.

“What?”

The cat jumped down and sat on the floor, making sure he had her attention. Then, he stopped being a cat. Rajah morphed into a tall, dark-haired man clad in green and black leather.

“Hello, dearest.”

* * *

Cassie’s eyes went wide with shock. She leaned back as if to get away but didn’t scream like she should have. Could she trust her voice anyway? Major muscles throughout her body trembled. Loki’s name started to form itself on her tongue – she knew who was in front of her.

The god’s eyes were full of concern. He reached forward to push some hair back and caress her jaw. “I have missed you very much since you left. Why did you do that without warning? I would have followed you.” Gently, his lips drew up in the corners for a soft smile.

His touch stopped her trembling, but Cassie was still scared senseless.

“I didn’t leave; I was kidnapped by some giant blue monster.”

Loki’s face became quizzical. “A frost giant took you?”

“Mhm,” Cassie nodded. “I didn’t _want_ to go, but he knocked me out.”

“Knocked you ou-… violently?” His hand tensed against her skin.

“Yes.” That one work sounded like a squeak.

Dark shadows cast over Loki’s eyes. He looked murderous. “Who?”

“Cairomir.” She was shaking again.

“I’ll kill him.” Loki’s hands were in fists, ready to hunt down the Jotun. When he saw the terror in Cassie that _he_ had instilled, he softened his expression and relaxed his hands. “It’s alright, do not fear,” the mischief god cooed. He sat down next to Cassie and wrapped her into a heatless embrace, gently kissing her temple.

The unusual lack of warmth went right by Cassie. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her chin on that perfect spot between his shoulder blade and breast muscle. This position was comfortable for the both of them, and they both wanted to stay like that for some time.

“Hold on,” Cassie pulled her head away and sat up. “What’s going on here? All of this, why?”

“Well,” Loki began, “after you faithfully commenced Ragnarök, I took your memories and spirit so you could be reincarnated as you are now. When the time came, I put you into the body you have now and kept a distant eye on you. My longing to be close with you made me weak, so I took the form of a cat – which you named ‘Rajah’ – and stayed closer. I’ve been waiting for you to age so that we may be remarried. Odin knew that and wanted you as a bargaining chip, hence your encounter with Cairomir.”

“You’ve been my cat this whole time?” she blurted. Cassie went beet red. How many times had she dressed and undressed in front of her cat? Or danced in her stripper boots? Or done something even more embarrassing? She buried her face in her hands.

Chuckling lightly, Loki read between her lines. “Yes. Don’t be upset, now.” He started to draw his hand over her thigh. “What I’ve seen you do is nothing compared to what I’ll make you do.” His mouth took in the edge of her earlobe, just enough to pinch it between his teeth and trace the bite lightly. “Trust me.”

Cassie felt the sensations’ reactions run straight for her… parts. A cold shiver ran down her spine and flared the rising heat, causing her to fidget nervously.

“Oh! I nearly forgot. Would you like your memories back?”

She paused her fidgeting. “Yes.”

“There are many pathways for me to return them. How would you like to receive them?”

Without a second thought, Cassie responded, “With a kiss,” and smiled.

 Loki smirked back warmly. “As you wish, my dear.”

Cassie felt his hand tighten on her hip as he leaned down to meet her lips. Almost immediately, she felt dizzy as the memories swirled around in her mind. She reached an arm around her husband, and a hand wondered up to his jaw. With a soft exhalation, Loki reached his hands around Cassie to hold her closely, careful to keep her upright. A few moments later, Sigyn memories were fully expelled, and Cassie knew everything.

All the Norse tales she’d heard were quite real. She had stepsons and biological ones, and even a stepdaughter under which she’d been working when Loki found her. Yet the most vivid memories were the last. The Allfather had Loki chained beneath a venomous serpent all the while she’d kept a bowl to bar the drips. After a few years, she’d finally concocted a system where the venom’s course was diverted through a series of tools, and Sigyn didn’t have to leave her husband to writhe whilst she dumped the bowl. He was to stay there until Ragnarök, which he was to instigate. How they’d expected that to happen Sigyn hadn’t understood.

While they sat there, Loki had been entertaining Sigyn by teaching her some sorcery. He was telling her how things were to be done, since his hands were bound enough to prevent him from doing it himself. Once, she did something the wrong way, and his shackles had fallen free from his wrists. The wickedest grin spread across Loki’s face.

“Darling,” he purred, “Ragnarök shall begin.” Loki had stood, pulling her up with him. “Watch.” He turned his hands this way and that, showing her a spell. “Repeat it.”

She’d mirrored his actions perfectly in the same slow fashion.

“Good. Now, imagine ourselves in the throne room of the place because that’s exactly where we’re going.” Loki assumed his first position and looked to Sigyn while the green sparks returned to his hands. “Ready?”

Sigyn had taken the deepest breath she could manage with the adrenaline and fear pooling in her abdomen. This was it. She raised her arms and summoned her inner magic. While Sigyn had obtained skill in sorcery, her power was nowhere near the intensity of her husband’s. “I am.”

They blipped between realms and had found themselves where they’d expected to be, standing at the feet of Odin and Frigga. The sole eye of the Allfather widened in shock and horror, and the name of his estranged son fell from his lips. Next to him, one of his wife’s hands had flown to cover to mouth, the other covering her heart though it could not protect her from her fears coming true.

“Allfather.” Loki curtsied with mock respect. I thought you might like to see your _son_ before the fight for your kingdom, your palace, and your _life_ begins.” His expression was taunting, but rather than the usual light of mischievous play, a dark maliciousness emanated from him.

“How… how did you escape your binds?”

“My dearest wife of course – the binds prevented my practices but not my teaching.”

The scariest of Loki’s grins etched across his face as the room turned its collective gaze on her.

“How - how could you-” Frigga’s voice choked off with the threat of tears.

Sigyn stepped forward to console her mother-in-law, the woman who’d treated her wonderfully when Sigyn was no more than a servant. She felt Loki grasp her arm as though to pull her back, but the thrones vanished before she could protest.

A moment later, Sigyn turned on Loki. “Loki! I can’t believe you just-”

“Sigyn,” Loki purred. No need to speak loudly when your face is inches from the person you’re talking to. Not that anyone could hear them in the dense Asgardian forest “You know why this has to happen, and there will be no stopping it. Centuries of shame must be put to rest.”

“Letting the fault of terrible things happening land in your hands was awful, yes-”

Her husband blanched. Where could she be going with this?

“But Loki, that’s Odin’s fault. Frigga, Thor, Balder… They’re not to blame, here.”

Shadows cast a greater darkness into Loki’s features, making his expression ever more frightening. “No, but they believed every insinuation as though _Allfather_ did not ensure the fates when they knew it better than the population of Asgard!”

“I know, I know! It’s just… I do still love them.”

Sigyn watched Loki as he blinked and let his features fall into what might be called a disapproving understanding. Surprising her, he pulled her close into a firm hug and kissed her a bit forcefully. She understood why.

“Lie down,” Loki ordered when he pulled away.

She obliged; he knelt at her side. A small tin appeared atop Sigyn’s stomach.

“Stay with me.”

“Of course, my dear.”

“One more thing?”

“Yes?”

“Make sure I have green eyes.”

Loki smiled at that. “As you wish.” He grabbed his wife’s hand and gently brought its knuckles to his lips. “Every moment without you will be torture. I will live to see you again.”

Sigyn smiled as he returned her hand to the ground. Then his own pair sparked to fiery light and he began intricate patterns over her body, the gold tin glowing. A bright light shown from the ground, and all that was left was Loki, his vengeance, and a golden tin tucked in his coat.

* * *

Slowly, Loki pulled away and looked to Cassie for confirmation. He needed to _know_ she had returned. He watched her eyelids flutter open, waiting for her to speak.

Breathing softly, Cassie stroked Loki’s chin and toyed with his hair in her fingers. “Loki.”

Those two syllables on top of her expression were all it took for the god to break. He swiftly bent down to seal another kiss, but this time he was not so restrained. His grip tightened and his arms trembled with his desperation. Chaotic as Loki was rumored to be, he still had a need for acceptance and love. Sigyn was his love, and they’d been separated for 200 years.

Footsteps sounded down the hall. “Sister, are you ready?”

Thor opened the door to see Cassie lying across her bed cooing over Rajah.

“Yeah, everything’s packed. Do you think anyone would mind if I brought Rajah with me? I want to make sure he’s taken care of.”

“Um, I am not sure. Steve! Bruce! Sigyn wishes to bring her feline friend to Tony’s.”

“That should be fine,” sounded Steve’s voice down the hall.

The cat purred and pushed his nose against Cassie’s cheek. She turned and smiled at him. “Looks like you get to stay with me.”


	6. Reunited and it Feels So Good

Loki made good use of the ride back to the mansion. As Rajah, he nuzzled and purred his way into the Avengers’ hearts easily. If Tony didn’t want a cat, having half of his team pitted against him might change his mind. Rajah was presented to Tony with three sets of pleading eyes: Cassie’s, Rajah’s, and Thor’s. He may not seem like an animal friendly person, but Thor’s an even bigger lug than he’s willing to let on, going to the length of telling Tony that he would care for the cat if Cassie couldn’t for whatever reason. Tony wasn’t pleased with the idea, but he didn’t fight it.

Agent Fury sent Cassie’s luggage to her room and sat everyone down for dinner and a movie. The evening was pleasant and relaxed, especially in comparison to the stirring within Cassie. She was coming to terms with her dual identity and the fact that _Loki was in the room with her and the Avengers_. His presence in the place didn’t unsettle her the way she’d thought it would… It was actually sort of comforting. Even before this escapade, she’d dreamed of being in his presence.

After the movie, everyone was sent to their rooms and expected to be sleeping within an hour or so. Cassie laid her suitcase on the floor and threw the top off. Finding what she wanted quickly, she tossed her night clothes onto the bed and grabbed at her shirt to pull it off when Rajah caught her eye. Uh, how exactly was this supposed to go down?

In a swirl of green dust, Loki was himself again, lying patiently on the bed. He didn’t say one word aloud, but his expression meant more than any words would’ve.

Cassie nearly tripped over herself climbing up on the bed, scrambling for Loki. As soon as she was within his reach, he pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers roughly, then his body. They quickly became a tangle of limbs, feeling every inch of each other. Loki started peeling off Cassie’s clothes, and Cassie latched onto a buckle, not sure where to really begin. She looked up abashedly.

“Um-”

“It’s alright, dear. Let’s forget about clothes entirely.” The sensation of clothing was replaced by satin sheets and warm skin. “Much better, don’t you think?”

Grabbing his neck, she quickly pulled him to her once more in a passionate kiss. Loki rolled over atop her and buried his tongue in her mouth. Every pent up emotion was rising to the surface and rising fast. This was going more quickly than Loki normally liked, but there would certainly be more occasions to prolong the activities. He’d make sure there were _plenty_ of occasions. He moaned just thinking about it.

“Oh, Loki,” Cassie choked out gasps between kisses. She didn’t even know how much more she could handle at the moment.

Loki attacked her neck instead to give her room to breathe. In a mortal form, there was no telling what her limits were. His willpower to keep going where he was faltered and he shifted them both so that her knees were on either side of his torso.

He was lined up against her when he heard a breathy but encouraging “yes” ring from his wife. Loki didn’t need another sound to push his length in her in its entirety. Her gasps and moans combined with this new tightness were nearly enough to send him over already.

She pulled Loki’s mouth against hers so that it was there but not overwhelming. Cassie changed her body language to tell Loki to continue. With a grunt, he pulled his hips back and thrust forward. At first Loki was gentle, but Cassie’s moans gave him the bravery to go faster and harder. Before long, both of them were climaxing and writhing against each other in ecstasy.

Panting heavily, Loki planted quick kisses on Cassie’s neck and withdrew himself from her. He rolled over next to her, pulling her onto her side, still against him. For so long he’d wanted the return of her embrace, and he wasn’t letting her slip away any time soon.

Having her memories restored just this afternoon, Cassie hadn’t been driven by the prolonged absence, but she could see the light in Loki’s eyes for her return. If nothing else, she just wanted to comfort her husband – it seemed that he was always in some kind of emotional distress, and the last thing she wanted was to be the cause of it.

They lie there for some time, naked, sweaty, and wrapped closely around each other. Cliché as it may sound, the details of the world around the two were insignificant. All they wanted was each other; the moment felt unsurpassable. After years of hiding in the shadows and corners of Cassie’s life, finally holding her and touching her was a gift from the gods. While Cassie hadn’t been aware of what – or who, to be precise – she was missing until yesterday, her spirit had pulled her about in search for him. Now she finally knew, and the pleasure of knowing who she wanted paled in comparison to actually having him.

Loki broke the silence. “I’ve missed you so much, my dear.” He lifted a finger and trailed it down her hairline and tracing her jaw. “Your new form is just as wonderful as your last.”

Cassie set her hand on his side and stroked her thumb across his skin. “I always knew that I needed you, somehow. Like when I tried to tell my friends my cat was you – and to think you _actually were._ ” She shook her head lightly, amused.

Seeing her roll her eyes at herself, Loki chuckled. “You’ve always had the best instincts. Although, I do think your judgment is a bit shaky; look who you chose to be with.”

“So much for saving myself for marriage,” Cassie laughed. “Wait, are we still..?”

“I’m afraid not. Your soul is the same, but since your old body died and you were reborn, we are not legally married. However, our spirits are bound, so in a way we still are.”

Huh. Married at 18 without having been on a single date. Never saw that one coming in a million years.

“We can arrange a ceremony if you’d like. It would be small, I’m afraid,” Loki said, wishing he could give her an outlandish ceremony – one fit for his queen.

She beamed at him. “Nah. Who needs a wedding when they’ve already got the most wonderful spouse?”

“You speak too well of me.”

Cassie pulled Loki’s face in close. “I don’t think so.” Then she kissed him once more.

 

* * *

In the morning Cassie woke up feeling well-rested and quite sore. Last night’s activities had put her into a dead sleep. Round one had hardly taken any energy from either her or Loki, and its speed had left them both wanting more. The second go was slower but with an intense passion. One last round drew out the last of Cassie’s stamina, and she had fallen asleep happy in her husband’s arms.

Loki! Where’d he go? Cassie bolted upright and looked around to take in her surroundings. She was in a guest room that looked to be in a very expensive place. The furniture looked brand-new but sort of bland, and it didn’t really _work._

“Oh yeah, the Avengers’ mansion was Tony’s first. He must’ve furnished all the rooms himself,” Cassie realized. Her expression made it fairly obvious she did _not_ approve of Tony’s interior designing.

An orange cat jumped up on the bed and purred. “Rajah!” She’d forgotten about bringing the cat back. Air swirled around the cat swiftly, and its shape shifted before Cassie’s eyes. Seeing Loki form from Rajah reminded her of the rest of yesterday’s events, and it dawned on Cassie that she was only covered by a sheet and blanket.

“Sigyn, I’ve been through the house and I’ve come across some information. Odin has sent for Thor to bring you back into Asgard. He wants to _negotiate_ with me and use _you_ as a bargaining chip,” Loki told her, sneering the last words. “After all these years, I still cannot fathom how he lives with himself.” _Gods,_ Odin infuriated him.

Cassie began to reach out for Loki when he continued.

“Odin expects that he can summon me somehow; the meeting is to be tonight over supper.” Loki looks around the room, calculating, planning.

“Doesn’t he need to get my permission to use me like that first? I mean, as far as he knows I haven’t the slightest idea what’s going on other than being your target.”

His gaze landed on her in excited disbelief. Loki grabbed her shoulders. “By the gods, you’re brilliant, Sigyn! I am so lucky to have your return.” He pulled her in and kissed her a bit roughly, but it was over all too quickly for Cassie. “Let them take you into Asgard, but make sure you are allowed your cat. I will sit with you, and we will talk to Odin and see what he wants, via you.”


	7. Return to Asgard

“Sigyn, I need a word with you,” came Thor’s brash voice in an oddly gentle tone. He’d knocked first and waited for her to open the door before speaking.

“Come in.”

“Thank you, sister.” The massive figure walked to the edge of the bed to pet “the furry friend.”

_If he only knew._

Thor straightened himself again. “Allfather has requested our presence to discuss how to ‘deal’ with brother. He expressly asked for your attendance. Will you come?”

“Yeah,” she nodded.

“Wonderful. The hour is upon us, we shall depart soon. Are you prepared for dinner?”

“Yup.”

“Alright, let us make haste!”

“Actually, Thor, I have a question – may I bring Rajah?”

Thor’s brow scrunched at her request. No one typically took pets into the palace. “Well, sister, it is not a common practice to bring furry friends into the home of Odin, but in light of recent events, I see no reason why it would not be permitted.”

Rajah purred against Thor’s stomach, and Thor smiled down at him and scratched him behind an ear. Seeing the burly god act so gently made Cassie chuckle lightly. The blond god looked up and huffed; he wasn’t used to being laughed at _or_ being caught acting in a gentle manner. Big lug or no, Thor still had a substantial ego to uphold. Scowling, he grabbed the cat around its chest and picked it up to take it to Cassie.

Reaching her, Thor pushed Rajah into her chest and grumbled a comment about getting ready to leave soon. He reached up to pat the cat on the head before walking out, closing the door behind him.

“Oaf,” called Loki, standing before her and smoothing his hair.

“He was being _nice_ ,” Cassie shot back.

“Hardly. Now let’s get you changed. Making the most of your appearance will make Odin think he’s got the upper hand – the more off-guard we can catch him, the more fun we can make of this.” A sly grin pulled at the corners of his devilish mouth.

Cassie chuffed and shook her head. An adult so enthused by mischief was always an entertaining sight. Sure, he was an overgrown child at times, but he was hers.

* * *

Where the return to Earth had felt like freefalling, going back to Asgard was like rocketing into the heavens. It was terrifying. More than her own death, Cassie feared for the frail feline form jammed tightly in her embrace. In their olden days, Loki had teleported the two of them between realms.

Rajah purred strongly to reassure her that he was alright. After all, he was far more used to such travels. The rumbling reminded her of more recent evenings at home, curled up with him in her warm bed. Cassie sucked in a deep breath and steadied herself. Now was not the time to break down – as if there _had_ been one!

As she exhaled, the whirlwind around her ceased, and her home, her true home, came into focus. _My, my. Some things never change._

Thor proceeded to escort Cassie and her cat to the palace of the Allfather, straight into the throne room. _Wait_ , she thought, _should I show proper manners or act as I have been?_

Her worries were in vain – the room was empty. Thor hailed a servant across the room, the girl she’d met before.

“Ota!” he called.

She whipped around at his booming bellow.  “Coming!” Ota dropped the dish she’d been holding and bolted towards them, skirts held up in either hand.

“Yes, my prince?” she huffed, out of breath.

“Where is everyone?”

“They started through the corridors for the banquet hall a moment ago. Allfather said you’d be here soon enough, and wouldn’t miss much.”

“WHAT?” Thor roared.

“Thor, calm down!” Cassie interrupted. “Yelling at the poor girl won’t bring them back in here or fill your stomach.”

The towering figure stared down at her as though she’d defied some sacred law. Then he huffed and turned down the corridor. She’d had a point, after all.

Thor stormed down the hall in a way that only a spoiled child could. With Rajah still in her arms, Cassie hurried along quickly after him. He looked up, meowed at her softly and jumped to the floor, wandering off. 

Cassie pondered where he might be going. /Looking for trouble, probably./ She shook her head.

Following after Thor, Cassie surveyed the halls once more. They were familiar to her now, years of memories stocked up came into her mind's eye. The one that stuck out the most was her recent return when the halls felt vacant and eerie. It was funny to think she'd felt out of place here. This is home.

The creak of the large doors brought Cassie back into the real world. A feast was lain before her once more. Asgardian meals were always big, but the air in the room tells you what the occasion is.

Tension hung tightly in the air. It hit her like a brick wall when she stepped across the doorway. Odin stood and greeted her formally, and the other guests followed suit. She bowed with respect to Odin's power, a reminder that she knows his word is law in all the nine realms.  
 _Loki had better be concocting a damn good plan._

Playing coy, Cassie curtsied before her father-in-law and upon his insistence, sat at his side. From her understanding, Odin knew not of Loki's visits with her or her memory restoration. He was being strangely amiable for any Asgardian, let alone a variant of his usual behaviors. Surely he didn't know.  
He knows many things, but he doesn't see all. Heimdall would have already run to tell if he knew. _Thank gods Loki knows to shield himself. I don't even want to think about the mess we'd be in if he wasn't so careful._

"Cassandra," he smiled. "It's lovely to see you once more in Asgard." A hint of something was twinkling in his eye. Malice, maybe?

"And you as well, Allfather." Cassie drew her expression into a mask of politeness. "I must admit, I hadn't expected to be back so soon."

"You're welcome here anytime, of course, but tonight's invitation is of special circumstance. For now, let us dine as Asgardians of victory do, for a victory we shall have." He raised a goblet, full and sloshing, up before him, smiles forming around the table.

This was hardly a victory party, though. Cassie counted the attendees off in her head. Odin and Frigga. Thor. Sif and her warriors. And... A stranger? Plus an empty seat with a plate set.

In the back of her mind, Cassie dismissed the empty seat in favor of this anonymous companion. She'd never seen this fellow before, or anyone of the likes. Whose family could he be from? Surely he's of some importance since he's here tonight.

By the Midgardian standards she'd recently been living in, this odd character looked young and sickly, possibly diseased. If he was a mortal being, his body was malnourished, whether or not he'd been eating correctly. His hair was short, thin, and a pale blond, as though his body couldn't waste sustenance on petty things like appearances. Sunken eyes looked at the feast before them sullenly. Clearly, he did not want to be here. Who doesn't want to be around the adored almighty All-father besides herself and her husband?

Throughout dinner, Cassie kept to herself, eyes occasionally drifting to the strange boy. He was keeping to himself as well, save the small talk Volstagg was making. With Thor next to her, eavesdropping was impossible.

Around the time dessert was served, only four remained at the table: Odin, Frigga, Cassie, and the frail boy who sat at the other end of the table. Thor, Sif, and her warriors went off to discuss some new military maneuver while under the usual influence of a supper's mead.

"It has been wonderful seeing you again, Sigyn, but I'm afraid that my presence is needed elsewhere. You will excuse my early departure, won't you?"

"Of course, my lady, I understand completely." Cassie's smile for Frigga was genuine, for Frigga rarely agreed with the things her husband was up to. Her leave served as a small warning that whatever was ahead shortly, she was against it. 

This is most definitely about Loki...

"It seems we've all had our fill. Let us retire to the sitting room."

Sitting room? Good gods what does this man have up his sleeve? 

Without speaking further, Odin stood up and left. The unfamiliar boy Cassie still couldn't place set his napkin down before following. His gait conveyed a sense of duty; whatever his purpose for being there was, she was going to find out pretty soon.

She scooted back and before she could stand, Rajah was in her lap.

"Sigyn," Loki's voice shot into her mind, and he sounded worried. Shit. "I've scoured the place for any hint as to what Odin could be planning. Either there's nothing to be found - HA! - or he's not readied any actions yet."

"But why would he call me here if he wasn't ready?"

Rajah stood in her lap and put a paw to her mouth. "Not so loud, dear." He nuzzled her face so she'd know he wasn't being angry, just practical. "It's possible he thinks you're negotiable to his side. He'll try to sway you. Let him think he can. The less he knows, the better."

"Lady Sigyn, the All-father requests your presence." One of the guards stood in the open doors.

"Go," Loki's voice urged. "Carry me with you."

"I'm coming." Cassie stood and held her cat to her chest in a swift, unitary motion. Having Rajah with her, be he Loki or the cat she'd thought him to be for years, made her feel strong.  _I can do this... I think._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this soon after it's been published (all 7 chapters thus far ) you should know that this is not a completed work. I already had this much done when I opened my AO3 account, and I wanted to post it. More WILL be coming, though.


End file.
